Various construction machines such as an excavator and a dump truck operate on earthmoving sites or mining sites. Obtaining the information about the operation of construction machines with wireless communications is spreading in order to grasp the conditions of the construction machines. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mining machine managing system that determines the path on which a dump truck has traveled based on the positional information included in the information about the operation of the dump truck.